


Everyone Closes Their Eyes to Kiss

by Okay_Boomer



Series: CorpseKuno being shy and cute together [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also my sin side is showing, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Blindfolds, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tenderness, They're so soft ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_Boomer/pseuds/Okay_Boomer
Summary: Heat rose to Sykkuno's cheeks as the lips drew back and then his hand was turned over and another kiss was pressed to the center of his palm like a silent prayer.𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗯𝗼𝘆𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗰𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗸𝗶𝘀𝘀? 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙖 𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙙, 𝙤𝙗𝙫𝙞𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙡𝙮.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno, CorpseKuno - Relationship, Sykkuno/Corpse Husband
Series: CorpseKuno being shy and cute together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982368
Comments: 61
Kudos: 2146





	Everyone Closes Their Eyes to Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't think this ship is "real", I just think their online personas together is cute. This is all just fantasy, so please don't harass real life people.

  
**Everyone Closes Their Eyes to Kiss**

  
\- ♡ - 

Breath ghosted across his cheek, then over the bridge of his nose, and Sykkuno couldn't help but shiver as blunt nails brushed gently up the back of his neck and into his hair. 

He smiled, biting down on the inside of his cheek, and tilted his head back into the warmth of his boyfriend's hand, letting him know he was still good with the arrangement. The arrangement being that he couldn't see anything past their makeshift blindfold (which was not-so-expertly crafted from an old tie they'd found at the bottom of Sykkuno's closet). Corpse's breath was all mint—fresh and sweet—from the pack of gum he'd offered Sykkuno at the start of their date, so he was sure his breath was the same. At the start of the evening he hadn't been aware that they'd end up _here_ , but he wasn't complaining either. They'd just had a wonderful night of watching horror movies Corpse had insisted were "must sees" and Sykkuno was riled up with adrenaline and his stomach was aflutter with nerves and excitement of a different kind. 

Corpse's hand traveled down to the back of his neck, pushing his head slightly forward, and Sykkuno's breath stuttered in his chest. He could vividly picture his boyfriend's hand, the chipped black nail polish, the strong veins running across the back. Even with the tie over his eyes, he still clenched his eyes shut in preparation because that just felt the most natural. Everyone closed their eyes when they kissed in movies and anime, after all. He was pretty sure his role here was just to sit still and wait to be kissed, right? His entire chat knew how unskilled he was when it came to _making moves,_ so surely Corpse would know as well and not expect him to do anything extravagant. Even figuring out where to place his hands turned out to be a confusing endeavor and he eventually just settled on resting one of them on Corpse's knee for stability as he leaned forward. 

Nothing happened for a second. 

Then another.

"Corpse?" He prompted after his nerves got the best of him, his cheeks flushed and his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

"Sorry, just. I." Corpse cleared his throat in the way Sykkuno had learned was an anxious tick of his, "just more nervous than I thought I'd be." 

Sykkuno pulled back slightly, "we don't have to do anything. We can take things at our own pace, and do it our own way." Sykkuno pointed at the blindfold jokingly, "I mean, I think this may be getting the steps confused anyway." 

"Sorry," Corpse whispered and _oh_ that did not sound right at all. Sykkuno's smile dropped and he held up his hands, back-peddling, "no, no, I don't mind at all. I want to do whatever makes you the most comfortable and if that means blindfolds then uhm, sign me up!"

Corpse made a low sound of acknowledgement but didn't say anything else and Sykkuno _really_ needed to see him right then so he pointed at the blindfold again, "do you mind putting your face mask on so I can take this off while we talk?"

"No. It's okay, really," Corpse's hand tightened slightly at the back of his neck again, "just nerves. I can do this. I _want_ to do this." 

The warmth of another person's body heat drawing in close had Sykkuno's thoughts derailing so fast he forgot what he'd even just asked. He made a startled sound as his hand was picked up and lifted to lips that Sykkuno had never seen in person but that the back of his hand was currently getting very closely acquainted with. Heat rose to his cheeks as the lips drew back and then his hand was turned over and another soft kiss was pressed to the center of his palm like a silent prayer. 

The lips brushing against his palm stilled and warm puffs of breath ghosted in-between his fingers. God, that somehow felt more sensual than maybe even a kiss to the mouth would have been. The darkness made everything feel clear, vulnerable, and heart-stoppingly intimate. Sykkuno flexed his fingers slightly and a fingertip grazed the underside of Corpse's jaw. 

"S-Sorry!" He stuttered, nerves pitching up his voice. Instead of answering, Corpse just pulled Sykkuno's arm down further and his lips brushed over the pulse point on his wrist instead. A chaste kiss was pressed there and then Corpse turned his head to rub his cheek against the skin instead, not unlike how a particularly affectionate cat might rub up against their owner. 

"Oh my god," Sykkuno whispered and swayed for a second—his balance compromised in the dark—before he blindly reached out and his hand curled in the front of his boyfriend's sweatshirt. This was the most they'd touched in three months of dating and Sykkuno's body was alight and hyper-aware of every single point of contact. It was almost overwhelming how much each one effected him. 

He was getting embarrassingly heated and they hadn't even kissed for real yet. 

"I—" Sykkuno shifted on the bed awkwardly, his knuckles white against Corpse's chest, and he felt Corpse grin against his wrist. 

"It's okay," Corpse murmured and a large hand was suddenly pushing him backwards onto the mattress, "just tell me if it's too much. I'll only kiss where there's skin showing. Nothing else." 

Sykkuno nodded quickly and felt his hair frizz up against the pillow. He was pretty sure he would have agreed to anything the other man said right then. He could _feel_ how red his face was but could hardly spare a second thought for it as the mattress dipped and Corpse settled between his thighs. He couldn't suppress the soft sound he made as Corpse leaned over him and a more confident kiss was pressed to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. 

His grip was still tight in Corpse's sweatshirt, pulling the other closer, and he didn't miss the quiet laugh Corpse breathed against his throat. His knees bent over Corpse's hips and he was almost glad that he couldn't see because he was pretty sure that the sight alone would have sent his body into some kind of shock. 

The kisses traveled up his neck to his jaw and Sykkuno pushed back for a second, catching his breath, "it's a lot." 

"Too much?"

"No," Sykkuno assured quickly, "just. A lot." 

He was fully hard in his pants and didn't even know if he should feel embarrassed about it or not. What was normal? His free hand tentatively found Corpse's cheek and he made a soft, punched-out sound when his boyfriend leaned into the touch instead of shying away. That just fed the heat softly rolling beneath his skin. 

"Can I— Can I kiss you?" He asked, operating purely on adrenaline, and swallowed hard when he felt a tentative nod brush against his hand. His hands were shaking but it wasn't from nervousness anymore. He pushed himself up on his elbows and guided himself with his palm still resting reverently against the slope of Corpse's jaw. 

His lips missed at first, landing just left of Corpse's, but it made both of them take in a fast breath regardless. 

"I didn't know kissing could be so intense," Corpse murmured into the centimeters between them, a smile underlying the words, and Sykkuno grinned lopsidedly in agreement. He was all but vibrating, half perched on his boyfriend's lap and half still sprawled on the sheets. 

He leaned forward slowly, making sure Corpse had plenty of time to meet him halfway, and melted into it when their mouths finally met. Corpse's head was tilted to the side, his fingers gently threaded in the hair at the back of Sykkuno's head, and the kiss was so soft it made Sykkuno's heart ache. He pressed forward, sliding completely onto his boyfriend's lap, and was almost shy at how forward he was being. 

Corpse brought his hands up to Sykkuno's back to steady him and Sykkuno took that as a sign to continue. He did so enthusiastically, bringing his own hands up to cup Corpse's face as he kissed him again and again. The kisses escalated from dry, sweet brushes to slick, tentative swipes of tongue. 

They pulled apart and Sykkuno was glad that he wasn't the only one breathing hard anymore. He didn't need to see to know that both of them probably looked like a hot mess. _His_ hair was most certainly moussed beyond repair and he was sure Corpse's was in a similar state from the way Sykkuno's fingers were tangled up in his dark curls. He realized a little belatedly that things were getting far too heated for what was meant to be their first kiss. He wrapped his arms around Corpse's waist, hugging him close as he buried his flushed face against his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I got a little carried away."

"Don't worry, me too." 

"Um, you're really good at kissing." 

Corpse laughed in embarrassment, "I think that's my line. You're the one who led it."

"I— I guess I did, didn't I? Chat would never believe it."

Corpse laughed louder, "they'd demand evidence."

A strange wave of possessiveness ran through him and Sykkuno assuaged the feeling by carefully tracing a finger over Corpse's features. He paused at his boyfriend's lips and brushed the pad of his thumb along the seam he felt there. 

"Want to be able to see again?" Corpse asked quietly, his lips brushing against Sykkuno's finger as he talked. 

"No, I'm enjoying this."

"Kinky. Chat would be scandalised." Corpse teased. 

"I-It's not like that!" 

" _I_ know that, but they wouldn't."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing they'll never know then."

"Yeah," Corpse's voice dropped low, "because you're _mine_."

Sykkuno blushed to the roots of his hair again and groaned, "that's unfair." 

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Sykkuno hesitated for a second before he decided to just tell the truth. He turned his head so that his lips were brushing against his boyfriend's ear, "honestly whatever you want me to do. I just want you to feel good. However you want it." 

This time Corpse mumbled something incoherent as he covered his face with his hands. Making Corpse flustered never failed to make Sykkuno smile and his chest burst with affection. His boyfriend was nearly six feet, dressed exclusively in grayscale, had the voice of both god and the devil, and had a _heart of gold_. 

"Too much?"

Corpse chuckled, "just enough." 

"Perfect. Also, uhm, maybe I should take this blindfold off. I'm starting to get a little dizzy." 

"Oh shit. One sec," he heard Corpse feel around the bed sheets for his face mask and waited for the OK before untying the knot at the back of his blindfold. 

He winced as the sudden light momentarily blinded him but his vision slowly cleared again, letting him stare into his boyfriend's perfect eyes. 

"Hey," He smiled, feeling a bit sappy. 

"Hey yourself." Corpse's eyes crinkled. 

"We should do that again sometime."

Corpse slid their fingers together on the bedsheets, "anytime you want."

\- ♡ -


End file.
